


未盡之途

by citrumade



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy, Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV), 東離劍遊紀
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrumade/pseuds/citrumade
Summary: 他不知道自己為什麼在這裡。他不記得自己的名字。但還有一件事將會發生。還有一個人必須與之重逢。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 我不擁有這些角色，他們都屬於愛的戰士虛淵老師。  
> 2\. 單篇成文，不屬於其他系列。

〈無盡之途〉

 

　　他不記得自己的名字。

　　他不記得自己為什麼要走在這片蒼茫的天地之間。

　　潔白如雪的靴子早已發黃磨損，但這漫無邊際的路仍舊沒有盡頭。

　　他不知道自己走了多久，但總是有人在路上等他。而他一件一件從自己身上取下什麼交出去。

　　他有一個輕如鴉羽的行囊，裡頭的東西卻總是取之不盡。

　　他不記得那些人的名字，不記得那些東西是什麼，但總之那些東西是屬於那些等候他的人，唯有這點似乎無庸置疑。

　　有些人取回失物時由衷喜悅，放聲大笑。有些人一聲不吭、轉頭就走。許多人咒罵著他，但提到他的名字時，聽起來卻總像是比煙灰還要冰冷的空洞回音。

　　他並不是很在乎，只是有點無趣。

 

　　他不記得自己的名字。

　　他不記得為什麼自己會持有那麼多不屬於自己的東西。

　　直到靴子走到鞋底磨破的時候，行囊裡最後一樣東西終於也拿出來了。

　　他脫下靴子，將行囊扔掉，輕快地走著。

　　這下子總會走到盡頭了吧。

　　他隱約感覺有件事情就要發生了，一件叫人如此心滿意足的事。

 

　　他不知道自己走了多久，但再也沒有人在路上等他。

　　這條黃泉之途永無盡頭，連一點堪稱枯燥的景色都沒有，但這點也無所謂了，只是有件事叫他始終心煩意亂。

　　有一件事應當發生的，卻遲遲未來。

　　沒有盡頭的路、沒有休憩之地的行走、沒有景色的死寂、沒有聲音的灰白。

　　他不記得自己的名字。

　　他不記得自己走了多久。

　　直到很久、很久、很久之後，他才聽見一聲鳥禽的嘶叫。

　　是烏鴉，還是鳳凰呢？

 

　　不，是自己曾在塵世豢養的白鴉。他役使那隻靈禽跟在那個矢志追殺自己的男人身邊，總要叫他似遠還近的追逐著自己，彷彿觸手可及又求而不得。

　　如今是在前，還是在後？不，肯定在前頭等著自己吧，那個男人也算是言出必踐的類型了。

　　這次究竟讓他等了多久呢？

　　似遠還近，求而不得。

　　唉呀，唉呀。

　　這下子掠風竊塵總算想起自己的名字了。

 

 

 

-


End file.
